December Magic
by Vicki1213
Summary: Captain Swan Christmas ficlet.


Christmas in New York was always said to be magical. Between the holiday lights on every corner, the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center, ice skating in Central Park, sipping hot chocolate with cinnamon in the Village, and displays at Macy's, the holiday season in The Big Apple was just like stepping into a Hallmark Movie. The only problem was that was for everyone but Emma Swan.

Emma had lived in the city for four years and in all that time she had never once been to Rockefeller Center during the season, nor had she been ice skating in Central Park. She didn't even have a tree in her apartment. She was the ultimate scrooge. All that mattered was getting the promotion she wanted and the bigger paycheck that came with it.

She went over the pitch in her head the entire way home from dinner with her best friend and co-worker Ruby. And again, as she stopped at the front lobby of her apartment building to check the mail. Why was asking to move to a different department of the company so damn hard? It wasn't like she didn't earn it. She had taken every single one of her client's books and worked her ass of with editing, marketing, and promotions until each were on the New York Times Best Sellers for Nonfiction. It was time she moved on to what she really wanted.

"Regina, I have been working hard the past two years to make the nonfiction department successful. But my passion is stories. I would love to work with fiction and…"

Goddamn it… this was going to be a disaster. There was no way in God's green Earth that she was going to get that promotion.

"Already got a gift."

Emma had been so lost in thought that she hadn't even realized she was holding a small box in her arms as she stared at the mailboxes in front of her. Nor did she hear anyone walking up behind her.

"Santa must like you."

That voice. Holy fuck. That wasn't an American accent at all. Was it English? Scottish? Irish, maybe? She couldn't quite tell, but she needed to see whom it belonged to. Maybe her midnight dreams of meeting a Hemsworth brother were coming true.

Shit! She had not been expecting this.

Standing in front of her was a literal Adonis. Sure he was shorter and less muscular than Thor, but his ocean blue eyes and perfect smirk made up for it. His profile picture had to be right next to the tall, dark, and handsome description on Urban Dictionary.

"Santa's my sister-in-law." Why did she just say that? God, she was an idiot. Not that she was suddenly trying to impress this mystery guy.

"Oh."

"Well I don't mean literally. I mean my sister-in-law sent me this. How long have you been standing here?

"Not long. Just long enough to know you enjoy stories. Name's Killian."

The Irishman (he was definitely Irish) extended out his hand in greeting. But Emma could already feel the heat in the apples of her cheeks and the tips of her ears. This is not what she needed right now. Sure, this guy would probably be a great distraction but right now she needed to focus on her proposal for the morning.

"Emma." She kept her answer short. No need in extending the conversation.

"I've seen you around, lass. It is nice to finally put a name to the face. It's my first Christmas in New York. You from here?"

The way he tilted his head and gave her a genuine look of interest, gave her pause. She just met him all of thirty seconds ago and he already wanted a full conversation. It was 9pm and she really needed to get to her apartment and hope to God that her neighbor was not already blasting his Bing Crosby Christmas music.

"Not exactly. I've moved around."

"Well this is my first Christmas in the States. I moved here from Ireland about six months ago. I come from a small town and I am eager to celebrate Christmas in the city."

"You are in luck, Christmas in New York is magical."

Emma's voice was laced with sarcasm. All she wanted was for the elevator doors she was not standing in front of to open so she could end this conversation. But as the doors slid open it did not look like she was going to be so lucky. The sexy Irish chatterbox stepped in right behind her.

"Sounds rather exciting. I've always wanted to spend the holidays in a picturesque city. I used to watch Christmas movies and imagine what it would be like."

Emma watched in annoyance as he pressed the button to the fifth floor. Her floor.

"What about you? What do you want? For Christmas?"

 _Why does he care?_ She thought to herself.

"For starters I would like for my neighbor to stop playing that cheesy Christmas music."

"Oi, not much in the Christmas spirit, are you?"

"I'm not sure what there is to be in the spirit about."

*Ding. Ding*

 _Oh, thank god_ , saved by the beautiful alert of an incoming email.

"So, I take it you do not know your neighbors much then?" He asked with a pop of his eyebrow.

Damn it. He really wasn't going to let this conversation go, was he? And why did his eyebrow trick suddenly have her licking her lips? Emma, sighed as they both walked out of the elevator and towards their respected apartments. She stopped in front of her own door and unlocked it, only for the 8 on her door to swing loose. She was really going to need to call and get that fixed. She did not want the postman refusing to deliver her mail because he could not find apartment 508.

"Not really. I am not much of a people person. And it's a big building."

"That's what I miss about small towns, everyone practically knows everyone. Maybe if you took a moment to look up from that phone of yours you could get to know them." Killian stopped in front of apartment 509. "Oh, and by the way, I don't think Jingle Bells is cheesy."

"I'm…I'm…I just… the walls are thin and…" She stammered.

"And you do not enjoy Christmas music?"

"Well after a while it all just starts to sound the same. Maybe you could change it up a little. Play something from after 1960." Emma shot back.

"If you have any more special requests, feel free to knock on my door, Emma. "

The moment the door closed behind her Emma, leaned her back against it as she thought about her not so new neighbor. How had she never seen him before? Was she really that oblivious to the world lately?

She spent the next five minutes trying to get her mind off Killian and his gorgeous blue eyes as well as his panty-dropping accent. However, she had only been succeeding halfway. Pushing herself off the sturdy door, Emma proceeded to go about her nightly routine. She checked her mail (for real this time), checked her email, closed the curtain to the monstrosity that was considered a Christmas tree in the neighborhood garden across the street, and finished with a mug of spiked hot chocolate. No, the Irish cream was not because of the man she had meet an hour ago.

Emma had just changed into her much warmer and cozier pajamas and was preparing to focus on her proposal when she heard the ring of someone wanting to Facetime. There was only one person who would want to talk to her this late. Well maybe two, but she had just had dinner with the second option.

"Oh Emma, is that you?"

The distant portrait of a raven-haired pixie appeared on Emma's screen along with the left side of a blonde-haired man. Emma couldn't help the smile that crept upon her lips. Her sister-in-law may be a wonderful reading teacher, but technology would never be her strong suit. It was almost as if she were better suited for the fairytale realms of her son's favorite books.

"Hello, Mary Margaret. You know if you stopped holding the phone out so far you could actually see me."

"Well I wanted to make sure David was in the screen. Did you check your mail?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the gifts."

"Aren't you going to open them?"

The urgency in Mary Margaret's voice had Emma pause.

"Shouldn't I wait for Christmas?"

"No this is important."

Emma simply shook her head but agreed to open the presents in front of her sister-in-law and brother. As she retrieved the box from the table near her door, Emma could hear Mary Margaret describing in detail how Emma was still wearing make-up and that her hair was curled. "Maybe she was on a date? She really does need to get out more." With a roll of her eyes, Emma came back to sit down on the couch in front of her phone and began tearing at the perfect candy cane wrapping paper that adorned the small box.

"You got me an ornament?"

"Yes! And when you finally get a tree she will be your first. Oh, go on read the note."

 _An angel from Christmas past_

 _hang her high to receive the magic that she casts._

"It's Holly. David explained that when you two were young you used to swear she was magic."

"That's because I swore she was the one to create the Christmas lights on our foster house."

"Oh, come on, Emma give her a chance. Do it because you love us. And because you know that Mary Margaret is only going to nag you until you agree." David spoke somewhere off the screen.

"Alright, I will put her up on the shelf. Will that satisfy the both of you?"

"I suppose that will work for now. Oh, we have to go, Miracle on 34th Street is starting. Have a good night Emma."

Saying a quick goodbye to her brother and sister-in-law as well as a quick wave from Leo (with the help from David), Emma hung up and slumped back further into the cushions of her couch. She had no idea what she was actually going to do with the ornament without a tree but if she knew her sister-in-law, Mary Margaret would know if she did not put Holly somewhere on display.

As promised, Emma set the small angel atop the highest shelf in her living room. She had to admit it felt like the little porcelain ornament was meant to watch over the tiny apartment.

"Alright, Holly. If you have any magic in you at all could you get me that promotion? And maybe send me a sign that happen endings do exist. And not just in fairytales?" Emma closed her eyes to make her wish final.

But the peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted by the recognizable first notes of Mariah Carrey.

"Oh, and if you could help me with that, it would be fantastic."

Over the next several days packages continued coming. Each one containing an ornament from David and/or Mary Margaret. On the second day it was a Swan, because it was the name Emma had chosen for herself before she found a home with David and his mother. The note had read something along the lines that 'no matter how ugly a situation seemed at the time, with enough hope and faith things would always work out and be prettier in the end'.

The third day consisted of two ornaments. The first was a yellow flower to which Emma could only assume was supposed to be a buttercup. The second was a hand stitched, blue and white 'As you wish'. This time the note was written in David's less than impressive handwriting.

 _Remember the first Christmas you spent with me?_

 _The night we stayed up hoping to catch Santa climbing down the chimney._

 _Thanks to a certain tale_

 _Our lives changed on a major scale_

It was clear that David was not the literary master that his wife was, but it still made her smile just thinking that he had tried.

On the fourth day, Emma received yet another box of ornaments, this time at work. She was starting to wonder where exactly she was supposed to start putting these ornaments. She knew this was her family's way of getting her to get a tree. She decided to wait until she was home to open the package. Currently she had a different pressing matter.

Earlier that morning, Emma had a meeting with Regina and was still reeling with the news. Regina had allowed her one shot at proving she could handle working in the fiction department. The assignment was that Emma would have to find an author and book that was worth publishing by the time of the Christmas party. The catch however was that the party was in less than a month. And all of this had to been while she continued her work in the nonfiction department.

Setting her package aside, Emma dropped her head to her desk with a loud groan.

"That bad, huh?" Ruby strolled in the doorway to the little office.

"Worse. Regina expects me to do the impossible."

"Probably because you have done it so many times before. You know they call you the savior of non-fiction for a reason. Numbers have tripled since you took over."

"Yeah, well, Regina wants me continue doing that plus trying to find the next J.K. Rowling." She grumbled as she lifted her head to look to her best friend.

"I suppose that is why I was told to bring these to you."

Ruby set down a pile of manuscripts on Emma's desk and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll take you to lunch tomorrow, if it will make you feel better."

"Only if it's grilled cheese."

"Of course. With onion rings."

Emma spent the rest of her day neck deep in manuscripts and drafts of potential books. Yet nothing caught her eye. They were all the same thing. Either someone was trying to bring back the vampire phase, or the dystopian end of the world, and her least favorite the romance novels that were nothing more than a Fifty Shades of Grey knock off. Not one had the spark she was looking for. Not that she even knew what that spark was.

Needing a break from the monotonous reading, Emma decided a much-needed trip to the coffee shop just down the street was in order. She packed three of the last manuscripts Ruby had brought along with her laptop and began picturing the venti cinnamon white chocolate mocha and chocolate croissant she was going to devour.

It took five minutes to explain to the barista who was more interested in his snapchat story than actually working that yes a cinnamon white chocolate mocha was a thing and that if he didn't make the damn thing she was going to jump across the counter and do it for him. However, it only took half a second for the perfection in a cup to be spilled across the café floor.

"Hey watch it, pal! You just made me waste a drink that took all of my restraint to order."

"Hello to you too, neighbor. I would apologize for the utter disaster but seeing as how you were the one to run into me…"

Killian leaned against the counter in a way that screamed swagger for a lack of better word.

"How about you let me replace it."

"Good luck with that it took that kid ten minutes to make my drink."

"And what was it you were drinking, Swan?" He asked reading her full name on the side of the bright red disposable cup.

Emma stared in both awe and annoyance as she watched her neighbor charm the young girl that was working alongside the others, into making the drink Emma requested. In no time at all Emma had her replacement and an extra croissant for the trouble. All she wanted to do know was to knock the smirk off Killian Jones' (as she found out when his name was called) face.

"Sorry about your drink, Emma. And I must also apologize that I have no control over the music at this establishment." Killian pointed to the ceiling as Silver Bells quietly played in the background.

"I deserve that." Emma winced at the jab.

"Care to join me and tell me what you are doing on this side of the city? Planning to yell 'Bah Humbug' to all the undeserving citizens?"

It took everything in her not to roll her eyes and make a rude comment.

"I work at Mills Publishing and I needed a break from all of the terrible manuscripts I have been reading all day."

"Oh, do tell." Killian guided Emma over to a table that was in the far corner where a laptop and a mug of what she thought was some sort of cappuccino sat. Ever the foreign gentleman, Killian pulled out the chair opposite from his own.

She found herself telling this virtual stranger all about the past few days at work. It started out with the absolutely horrendous potential books she was sorting through, then to the reason why she was reading them, and then to explaining why she wanted the promotion in the first place. In the past half hour she had told Killian more about herself than she had to anyone in years.

What she learned in return was that Killian was a former Lieutenant in the British Royal Navy whom after his last tour of duty, went to work with is brother building a company that became known as a premier shipbuilder to the Royal navy. But after a mishap back home, Killian decided to move to the States and start fresh. So now he was helping manage an international shipping company for a U.S. defense company.

Emma was in the middle of explaining to her new _friend_ why she hadn't bought a Christmas tree but how her sister-in-law continued to send her ornaments in hopes that it would put her in the Christmas spirit, when she noticed she had been away from the office for over an hour. What was meant to be a working break outside of the office ended with her chatting away with a gorgeous guy instead of making a dent in her work. Apologizing for having to leave, to which Jones only teased that he knew where she lived if she wanted to continue their conversation, Emma rushed back to her office hoping Regina was not aware that she had even left.

Later that night, Emma walked up the five flights of stairs to her apartment, because the Thompson twins two floors down had managed to break the elevator yet again. She was ready to get into her warm and comfy bed and finish the last few manuscripts she had for the day. It wasn't her ideal way to spend the evening, but it could have been worse. That was until she heard the groan and soft thud coming from the direction of her apartment.

"Bloody narrow stairwell. The one time I need a proper working lift."

The voice was unmistakable as Emma felt herself smiling as she cleared her throat to capture the man's attention.

"Swan. Sorry, I was planning to leave a note."

"You bought me a tree?"

"It is a peace offering. You know a preverbally olive branch of sorts. Except this is a little more festive."

"Wouldn't a potted plant have been more practical?"

"Aye, but there is no fun in practical, love." His eyes sparkled as he grinned like a child.

"So, I suppose you want me to keep this?"

"That is the idea."

"Well my brother and sister-in-law will be ecstatic."

"I hope it brings you some Christmas magic as well."

When Emma opened her package that night she was surprised to find a treasure chest ornament. But what was even more surprising was the note.

 _From your favorite stories of swashbuckling pirates and their band,_

 _You'd look for buried treasure in the land._

 _But the greatest treasure is not gold or art_

 _But the kindness that is always carried in one's heart_

It was Saturday when Emma was once again facetiming with her family.

"Did you get the box?"

"What box?"

"David where did you send the box?"

"To her apartment."

The bickering that quickly ensued was almost enough to make Emma miss the knock on the door. She let her brother deal with the wrath of his wife and focused on whoever it was continuing to knock on her door.

"Delivery for a Ms. Emma Swan. Seems the postman couldn't make out the number of your apartment, without the 8." Killian tapped the empty space. "However, I saved the day and signed for it. Thought I would deliver it personally."

"You just saved my brother an earful from his wife."

"I am always happy to be a hero. And am I also correct in assuming that those are ornaments in that box."

"Hero, sailor, detective…you are just a jack of all trades. What else are you hiding, Jones?"

"I'd be happy to show you, Swan." Killian looped his thumb through his belt loop and leaned against the doorframe that gave Emma serious Danny Zuko vibes. At least Killian didn't ruin his hair with awful hair gel. "However, I think I will leave you to decorate your tree. How is it going might I ask?"

"Would you like to come in and see?"

Her tree was bare, save for the few ornaments she had been receiving. There were no tree toppers, colorful Christmas lights or popcorn garland. In fact, the tree sat lopsided up against the one wall big enough for it.

From the moment he saw the tree, Emma could tell that Killian did not approve. He lectured her about how it was bad form to leave a perfectly good tree naked at the holidays and then disappeared to his own home only to show back up a few minutes later with lights, garland, candy canes, and a star.

She had never realized that decorating a Christmas tree could be so much fun. Killian had music blasting from his phone (Today's Christmas playlist) while they worked together to string the lights around the tree and rehang all the ornaments. Emma made sure to tell the story of each one and found that Killian was genuinely interested.

As they hung the garland, together, Emma found she liked the brush of Killian's hips against her's as he would hand off his half of the silvery garland. The way the lights made his eyes twinkle and how he looked absolutely adorable singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" along with Michael Bublé made her heart swell.

Emma didn't know what had come over her but as Killian was walking out the door after the tree was finally decorated and they watched _It's A Wonderful_ Life together, she found herself asking him out for coffee again. Sure, she played it off with a sarcastic remark about also treating him to better taste in music, but still the utterly surprised look that showed on Killian's face was worth it. But it was Killian's answer that had left her surprised.

"How about ice skating? I have not been since I was a lad and there is a rink just a few blocks from here. Full warning, there may be Christmas music." The smile he now sported was starting to become one of Emma's favorite things.

 _This is not a date._ Emma told herself as she went back into her now more festive apartment.

As she was cleaning up from the decorating, the box from Mary Margaret fell to the floor.

 _David and I first kissed on ice skates,_

 _We fell in love as we watched the snow fall,_

 _And he proposed to me at the town lighthouse._

 _Remember love can find you anywhere._

Emma hung the three new ornaments at the front of her tree. Were these really some kind of magical ornaments?

Over the next couple of weeks Emma spent more time with Killian. She would text him when she was bored at work, or the two of them would spend time at each other's places watching Christmas movies. Killian would be all invested while Emma would make snide comments about how none of this would ever happen in real life.

But the more time she spent with Killian, the more she wished to herself that Christmas love stories were real. Could someone really fall for someone in less than a week? Was she falling for Killian? Sure, he drove her nuts with his extreme love of the holidays, but she liked having someone other than Ruby or David and Mary Margaret to talk to. The _not_ dates to the skating rink or to the Christmas tree lighting in Rockefeller Center, or the carriage ride in Central Park to see the lights, were moments that Emma wanted more of.

It was the night before her Christmas party and Emma was struggling to find a way to ask Killian to be her plus one. Currently she was sitting on his couch not even paying attention to the special that was on TV, as she tried to think of what to say to him. Would he even want to go with her? Should she just approach it as just friends?

Once the show ended, Emma started the conversation off explaining that she had finally found the author and the book she wanted to use as her first fiction work. She rambled on about the idea of fairy tale characters living in the modern world, each with their own unique story. By the time she was finished she was out of breath and she was sure her face was going to get stuck in a permanent smile.

"Sounds wonderful, Swan. I look forward to reading it. Perhaps a friend and family discount for one of your biggest fans?" Killian asked.

Emma deflated at the use of friend. It seemed she was right that Killian only saw her as nothing more than a friend and neighbor.

"I am just the publisher, Killian. I didn't write the book, you know that right?"

"Aye, but you have still worked hard on it Emma. I would be happy to be the proud owner of Mills Publishing's newest director of fiction's first published book."

Emma blushed at Killian's compliment. He always did have a way of making her feel better.

"Oh, that. Do you remember how I told you I had to present this to Regina at the Christmas Party?"

"I believe I do."

"I was hoping. If you are free tomorrow. Not that you have to or anything. But would you like to be my plus one? It's just that everyone always brings someone. And for the past two years Ruby and I have gone together as friends. But this year she is bringing her new girlfriend and I really don't want to go alone. But if you can't go I understand. I…"

"Swan, slow down." Killian braced his hand on Emma's shoulder. "I am free tomorrow evening. And I would be happy to escort you to your company's party."

"Really?"

"That depends. Will there be Christmas music?"

The next day, Emma was putting the finishing touches to her outfit when she heard the familiar knock at her door. On the other side she found Killian dressed to the nines in a suit and a Santa adorned tie.

"You look?"

"I know." Killian winked. "As do you, Swan. Shall we head out so you can impress that boss of yours and I can have a drink and possibly a dance with the newest director of publishing?"

"Actually, I have one last thing I need to do."

It was the last package that Mary Margaret had sent. She had been planning to open it after the party, but something made her feel like she should open it now.

 _Chapters close and begin,_

 _But the story of you will never end,_

 _Keep marching forward,_

 _And rolling boulders will turn into stepping stone,_

 _Don't forget to take a chance_

 _You never know when you will find romance._

"A book? Looks as if that promotion is guaranteed now, love," Killian spoke happily.

The last ornament was hung on the last open spot on her tree. Emma had to admit that despite her initial arguments against having a tree, she loved the darn thing. And just maybe there was something special about those ornaments too.

The pitch to Regina had gone perfectly. The woman loved the idea of the retelling of classic fairytales and gave the position to Emma starting after the new year.

Emma was so ecstatic that she rushed back to the party as fast as she could. All she wanted to do was tell Killian the news and get that drink.

She found Killian near the company Christmas tree talking to none other than Ruby and Dorothy.

"Emma! So, this is Killian? Were you planning to keep him a secret forever?" Ruby pouted.

"She was probably trying to keep you away from him." Dorothy teased.

"I wasn't hiding anything, Ruby. I've just been busy and I didn't think I needed to introduce you to my neighbor."

Emma walked up to the group, a little closer to Killian than she realized.

"You have to forgive her, Swan as been so preoccupied with her potential promotion and renewed Christmas spirit that she has not had the time to properly introduce me to her friends." His arm wrapped around her waist as Killian tucked her into his side.

"Right, about that. I just talked to Regina. She is going to let me run the fiction department at the start of the new year."

"Emma that is wonderful."

"Congratulations."

It was turning out that this was becoming her best Christmas ever. She had the job she wanted and great friends, new and old, to celebrate with. It was all Emma had ever wanted. The only thing that could make it better was having her brother and sister-in-law there too. There was always next year.

"How about a drink to celebrate?" Killian offered.

Emma agreed. She and Killian promised to find Ruby and Dorothy before they left the party before going across the room in search of the open bar.

The rest of the party went well. Killian mingled well with all of Emma's co-workers and she wished that there could be more nights like this.

As the evening was winding down Emma and Killian ended up alone off to the side of the room. A Christmas Karaoke had started amongst the party and neither of them wanted to embarrass themselves in public after a few drinks.

"Emma, I just wanted to say that…"

The look in Killian's eyes sent an overwhelming urge through Emma. She didn't take the time to speak afraid that she might ruin the moment. Instead she pulled Killian down to her by the lapels of his coat and kissed him.

The music of the previous song had died down and the recognizable tunes began to play as the two of them slowly broke apart.

"That was…"

"Remember when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas the first night we met?"

"Aye."

And just like that Emma began to sing along with Mariah Carrey.

"ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS… IIIIIISSSSSS… YOUUUUU!"

It was Killian who kissed Emma the second time as the fake snow signaling the end of the party swirled around them.

The next year, Emma was kissing Killian as she sported a new ring on her finger and the lighthouse of his hometown shined brightly in the distance.


End file.
